Someone Like You
by Writer-Monkey-Esq
Summary: It'd been ten years since she'd been in D.C... How could she have stayed away? She had to see it - see him - with her own eyes. Somewhat songfic-ish, not quite drabblish, a little angsty, definitely Tiva - inspired by 'Someone Like You' by Adele [duh...]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I guess you could call this something of a song-fic, having been inspired by the song **_**Someone Like You**_** by Adele.**

**This scene has been playing on my mind for some time, so I thought I'd do something about it...**

**I don't own nothing, so enjoy!**

* * *

She hadn't been in D.C. for over ten years. Not since… well, not since she'd said farewell to them – to him.

She hadn't expected to feel quite so nervous. Seventeen years ago she would've arrived well prepared – there would've been thorough recon, she would've have had a dossier, details.

Seventeen years ago she had done just that.

But things had changed. He'd asked her to walk away - she had. But now her work at the embassy had brought her back again and having come so close, she couldn't stay away. Her feet had brought her here, and she hadn't tried to fight it.

She'd heard that he'd settled down, but she hadn't quite believed it. But now, standing there on the curb, autumn leaves around her feet, she had to admit that the scene playing out in front of her was everything he'd dreamed of.

_White picket fence, two-point-five children…_

It was so… domestic, so perfect.

It was everything he'd wanted - everything she hadn't been able to give him.

Her lips twitched into a smile at the sudden pang of sadness. She was happy for him – for them – she really was.

_Who would've known how bittersweet this moment would be?_

He'd already seated the young boy in the back of the SUV and he scooped up the little girl, peppering her with kisses as she squealed in delight.

A door slammed shut, the car backed out of the drive, and he waved after it as it accelerated down the avenue.

It turned the corner, out of sight and his shoulders slumped. He looked older than she'd expected, the grey had set in at his temples.

He looked up, and his eyes locked on hers. The change in his face panicked her – she hadn't seen that look in many a year.

She would've turned and ran if his voice hadn't planted her feet to the ground.

"Ziva."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading, please R&R... There shall be more ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So this is super short, and I'm a little rusty...** **But ****I always thought this song felt more like a duet.**

* * *

The world fell silent as he looked at her.

Her name had fallen from his mouth and after all these years it felt like the sweetest sound he knew.

She stood, motionless, beneath the shade of the tree. Her hair, her face, her body… hadn't changed.

_But her eyes…_

He had seen in them made things – ice, anger, hurt, tenderness, lust, amusement.

He had never seen her timid. Never shy. He found it unnerving.

_So unlike her._

He blinked – once, twice – closed his jaw shut and smiled. Of all the ghosts his past had to offer, this one was most welcome. He lifted his hand, and beckoned with his shoulder.

She hesitated – of course she hesitated. He winced - he remembered his parting words too.

_Not my finest moment._

But she stepped off the curb, hand deep in her pockets, scarf shrugged up against the cool breeze.

"DiNozzo."

* * *

**A/N: R&R?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I had planned to write this thing as a sort of 'one-two punch' kind of thing, but I couldn't really leave it there...**

* * *

"Coffee?"

She nodded her answer as she looked around the room. It wasn't quite as homey as she'd expected. Stepping up to the mantelpiece, she ran her hand along its edge, her gaze resting on each photograph in turn.

In every single photo: Tony and his son, Tony and his daughter, Tony and his children.

She had his eyes, and he had his smile. Both had his charm.

_Soccer practices, first days of school, holidays, picnics…_

She stopped, three from the end, and her breath caught in her throat.

…_Dance recitals._

She picked up the frame and took a closer look.

She'd promised herself that she'd find herself another.

_Someone like him._

Unfortunately for her, duplicating men like him didn't seem to be something the universe did - there were plenty of men like her father, and plenty of men like his father.

_...But only one Tony._

Tears began to cloud her eyes until she noticed that the noise from the kitchen ceased. She looked up sharply, realising that she'd been caught in her private moment.

"Hey."

She smiled.

"You make a great father."

The smile he returned was self-deprecating.

"Sometimes I surprise even myself…"

She knew what he wasn't saying and she nodded. She'd always known he wasn't his father.

Now he knew too.

Having gingerly placed the frame in her hand back on the mantel, she gestured awkwardly.

"And your kids… they're – they're lovely. And they seem… so like you."

"They are – they're great kids." His voice dropped and so did his smile "it's a shame I only get them on weekends."

_Oh._

The hurt in his eyes lasted for only a heart-beat. He smiled and held out the promised cup of coffee.

"Just the way you like it."

* * *

**A/N: Twist! Hope you like ^_^ Please R&R...**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I have WiFi again!**

**...In response to M E Wofford & Tamera Prince: Yes & Yes - he's divorced.**

* * *

They had lapsed into silence after twenty minutes of pleasantries.

_His kids, her job, the weather…_

Tony shook his head.

_God… the weather? Really?_

She cleared her throat.

"I… uh – I should go now."

She made to put down the mug, and push her chair back.

"No." his hand flicked out and grasped her wrist.

_No, don't go. Not now. Not now that you're here. _

_With me._

_In the flesh._

_At arm's reach._

He glanced up to meet her wide-eyed gaze. She'd felt it too.

She sat back down, his hand still encircling her forearm.

"I've missed you, Ziva."

She placed her hand on top of his and squeezed gently.

"Me too."

"I'm sorry"

Her mouth twitched into a smile, a hint of the old Ziva returning to her eyes.

"I know." She paused, trying to lighten the mood "But hey – you got everything you wanted."

_Not everything, Ziva._

He reached up with his free hand, his fingertips ghosting across her cheek.

She closed her eyes at his touch, swallowing hard.

_Not everything._

* * *

**A/N: So... How am I doing?**


	5. Chapter 5

***insert A/N here***

**...I don't really have anything to say *shrugs*s****o here's another chapter - Enjoy!**

* * *

His eyes.

_Oh God, his eyes…_

They had burned into her soul, lacking none of the intensity of yesteryear.

And now…

_Oh. God._

Fingers that had brushed across her cheek moved down her neck, resting briefly against her pulse, before coming beneath her chin to gently tilt her head up.

Taking a shuddering breath, goose-bumps spreading their way down her arms, she relaxed into his touch.

"Tony…"

Her voice was thicker than she'd anticipated.

It came out as a prayer. A plea.

...How many times had she woken with that name on her lips?

...How many dreams had she spent wrapped in his arms, only for him to fade into the recesses of an empty hotel room come morning?

_Too many._

A thumb brushed across her bottom lip and she didn't dare move.

But this wasn't fading.

"You know you don't look like you've changed a bit?"

Her brow furrowed. Oh, but she had…

Between the cold nights and cold beds, empty womb and empty arms… everything had changed.

She had fallen apart, and put herself back together.

…_Over and over and over again._

He didn't see the lines, or the threads of silver. He didn't see the face that looked back at her in the mirror.

Her eyes flicked open and her soul burned once again.

* * *

**A/N: Go ahead - Make. My. Day. The button is down below...**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for all your reviews, guys - it's really appreciated :D  
**

**But now I'll shut-up and give you the next installment - Enjoy!**

* * *

"Tony…"

The way she'd said his name caused his heart to twist with remorse.

In that one word was carried the years of wear and tear – years for which he had been responsible.

He heard the ache of loneliness.

And as those dark eyes rested upon his, something broke.

Her eyes looked so old.

So tired.

His apology mere moments ago seemed now so insufficient.

_My God…_

He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, and gently cupped her cheek.

Bringing her hand up to his mouth, he first touched a kiss to her knuckles, then to the palm of her hand, murmuring another apology there.

Both hands drew her in closer, she tilted her head down.

He touched his lips to her forehead, and there they rested.

He felt her tears beneath his hand, and he let them fall. Small circles were rubbed into the soft skin at the inside of her wrist.

One kiss became many, forming a trail across her brow, down her cheek, along her jaw.

She sobbed and he tasted salt.

He pulled his chair closer and pulled his head back ever so slightly, moisture burning at his own eyes.

"Ziva… I –"

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, Tony probably doesn't deserve her, but he knows that...**

**Please review... Let me know what you're thinking.**


	7. Chapter 7

He never got the chance to finish that sentence.

She didn't want to hear it.

Between the sorrow in his voice and the regret in his eyes, she didn't want to know how he was going to end it.

She lunged toward him, out of her seat, her free hand wrapping around the back of his neck, connecting her lips to his with more than a little force.

The tears did not let up, and the sobs shook her body with greater force.

Two hands slowly ran down her back, settling at her hips, pulling her into his lap.

She poured everything into her kiss – every word left unsaid, every tear left unwept, every desire left unmet.

She broke the contact and buried her head in his neck. His hands stayed on her hips, pulling her flush against him, his kiss continuing down her neck and across her collar-bone.

_Oh, God…_

He was there, under her hands, against her body.

Beyond that, she was having some difficulty in stringing together coherent thoughts.

She slumped forward, relaxing into him, fingers toying with the hair at the nape of his neck, enjoying his scent.

Enjoying the way she fit with him – fit in his arms.

_Like it was only yesterday…_

She felt him still beneath her, felt his tears wet her neck, his hands firmly holding her in place.

A small smile curled her lips, and her heart twisted inside her chest.

She knew that in moments, his hands would begin to creep up under her shirt.

She knew that she would melt, would _**burn**_ at his touch.

She knew that this would finish – that _**they**_ would finish – in a pile of tangled limbs, more an exhausted, weeping mess than simply sweaty and satisifed, somewhere between here and his bed.

And she knew that if now was all she had, now was what she'd take.

He began to un-tuck the hem of her shirt, began to trail a hand up her back.

He relished the soft, almost smooth skin he found there, taking his time to trace over each scar – some he had memorised, some were altogether unfamiliar.

A low, soft moan parted her lips, and her hands gripped the back of his neck.

Running a free hand up her side, he slowly pushed her back – just far enough to look her in the eye.

He didn't deserve her - he never had.

He brushed back her hair, and wiped away a tear with his thumb.

"Stay with me."

His voice was thick in his throat, strangled by emotion.

This was his prayer – his plea.

_Stay with me._

_Tonight._

_Forever._

_Always._

* * *

**A/N: So, this started as a one-shot, and then got turned into a two-shot, and then I got a little carried away.**

**If you think I could carry it a little further, let me know and chime in below with any ideas.**

**I'd like to hear what you think…**


End file.
